


The Sound of Magic

by criticallycoolingit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by The Sound of Music, Kid Fic, Professor Hermione Granger, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criticallycoolingit/pseuds/criticallycoolingit
Summary: After losing her job at Hogwarts, Hermione is offered a second chance to get back on the board’s good side. She accepts a job offer as a governess to a man’s young son, only to find out that it was the recently widowed Draco Malfoy who made the offer.Dramione Sound of Music AU. I do not own Harry Potter or The Sound of Music. Unfortunately.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 10





	The Sound of Magic

“You’re getting rid of me?!” 

“Ms. Granger, please do not misunderstand me. The board simply believes that your talents lay elsewhere.” 

“But Minerva, school is all I’ve ever known! I love being a professor, I can’t imagine not working with children. I was so lost and lonely when I came to Hogwarts... all I’ve ever wanted to do is make sure these children have better experiences than my own.” 

Hermione was heartbroken. After the war, she had come back to Hogwarts to continue her education, and three years later she has yet to leave. The walls of the castle had become her safe space, and without any parents to come home to, this was the closest she could get to a home of her own. Being asked to leave sent chills down her body. She didn’t have anywhere else to go. 

“Hermione, I am aware of your own emotional connection to the situation. Your Muggle Studies class is one of the most popular classes at Hogwarts, but the board is not happy with your extremely hands on approach. Perhaps taking a group of first years into Muggle London wasn’t your brightest moment. The world may be a more accepting place, but not everyone is willing to adapt to such hands on educational practices. At least, not yet.” 

Hermione grimaced. It truly was not her brightest moment. How was she to know that taking the children on a Ferris wheel would cause large bouts of accidental magic? They fly on brooms for Godric’s sake! How could any of them have a fear of heights while in an enclosed carriage that moves at the fraction of the speed of an average broom? Needless to say, she had no choice but to call for back up when obliviating the crowds. The board was not happy about it. 

“Professor, I have nowhere else to go.” 

“Like I said earlier, Hermione, we are not getting rid of you. A member of the board has offered you a position. You wouldn’t be a professor, but you would be helping a child through a very difficult time. You would serve as a live  
-in governess. If you truly have nowhere else to go, you could choose to accept this offer. However I am sure you would be reluctant—“ 

“I’ll do it.” 

“Ms. Granger—“ 

“If there is any way I can help a child in need, I’ll do it. This is what makes me happy, Minerva. If it helps me fall back into the good graces of the board, I’ll do whatever it takes. For my job, and for this child.” 

“I have no doubt that you would be a spectacular influence on this child, Ms. Granger. He is only 3 years old, and he recently lost his mother to a blood curse. His father is not in the best state, as you can imagine. His wife meant everything to him, and now he is left with a broken heart and a child to raise. He needs all the help that he can get. He was always the broken sort, but his wife really was something. She really did make him a better person.” 

Hermione’s heart ached for the boy. Having recently lost her own parents, she felt a pull towards this child that she didn’t even know. Damn bleeding Gryffindor heart. As much as she wanted to believe that she was doing this to get on the board’s good side, she knew that she would do the best she could for the child. A part of her grew curious. 

“Professor, was this member of the board coincidentally looking for a governess? Is there a reason why the position was offered to me, specifically?” 

“Ms. Granger, everyone was wondering the same thing. I cannot give you an answer, I simply do not have one. But there is something you should know—.” 

“It doesn’t matter, Professor. I was offered a position to help a child. His father was generous enough to give me a chance, and while the war has been over for years, I know that the board still consists mostly of Sacred 28 families.” 

Hermione shuddered. These were people who thought she was inferior because of her blood status. Of course they sacked her for her bold Muggle Studies curriculum. 

“Hiring me, specifically me, and entrusting his child to me... it says a lot. Don’t tell me who it is Minerva. Don’t give me a chance to walk away. I want to help this child, and I refuse to let any name stop me from doing it.” 

Truthfully, the Sacred 28 families intimidated the hell out of Hermione. Sure, she would put up a front, a brave face, but insecurities don’t go away over night. Or over the span of 21 years of existence, apparently. 

“Very well. He has requested that you start Monday. You are expected at 9, I will owl you the Floo address just before your departure, if you wish.” 

“Yes, Professor. That would be perfect” 

“I hope to see you back here soon, Ms. Granger. This is an excellent opportunity to get back on the board’s good graces. I have no doubt you will be back here in no time.” 

Hermione got back to her room and collapsed onto her bed. She would do absolutely anything to continue her advocacy, to continue education children and making sure that they grow up in a world much better than the one she grew up in. She had no doubt that she would make it back to these halls one day, but in the mean time, she decided to focus her heart on the task at hand: the child she was to be a governess to. 

Monday morning came, and Hermione had set her heart to the task. She would give this child everything she could. She ached for the young boy who had lost his mother at such a young age. All this time, Hermione’s heart had been shared by all her students, but for the very first time, it was only held by one. 

The owl arrived two minutes before 9. Hermione giggled. Minerva really wasn’t giving her any time to back out. 

She opened the envelope and her eyes widened at the floo address written in black ink. 

Malfoy Manor.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea that came up! RIP Christopher Plummer <3


End file.
